megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jezebel
Jezebel appears in Devil Survivor as a participant of the War of Bel. She appears on Day 7 on all routes, except for Yuzu's and Atsuro's. History Jezebel has been referred to as a wicked, manipulative woman who uses her position and power to promote a religion or belief that is against the tenets of God. In Hebrew scriptures, she is the queen of ancient Israel who convinces her people to worship the Phoenician god Baal instead of Yahweh. In the New Testament, however, she is a prophetess in a Thyatira church who is accused of spreading the practice of sexual promiscuity amongst worshipers. Appearances *''Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Bel Race - Boss Profile Jezebel is a minion of Belberith. When the Founder of the Shomonkai made a pact with Belberith, he performed a ritual that enabled Jezebel to reside within his daughter, Amane Kuzuryu. Unbeknownst to him, the angel Remiel secretly hid in her body as well to monitor the situation. Six months prior to the Tokyo Lockdown, Amane summoned Jezebel to eliminate Jikoku, one of the Four Devas, in order to destabilize the barrier against the demon world. Once the guardian was defeated, Jezebel was weakened and remained suppressed by Remiel. On every Day 7 (except Yuzu's and Atsuro's route), the player must enter Amane's soul with assistance from Remiel (or Naoya) in order to eliminate her and claim her power in the War of Bel. In ''Overclocked during Day 8 of Yuzu's route, Naoya reveals that Jezebel had fled back to the demon world. Battle Jezebel starts the battle positioned in the middle of a lava lake. Any of the player's teams standing in the lake take large amounts of fire damage at the end of their turns unless protected against fire. As the player begins to engage Jezebel in battle, depending on how much damage Jezebel took, Amane, who is standing behind Jezebel, will start to get damaged as well. The player must whittle down Jezebel's health while being careful not to inflict too much damage that Amane dies as a result. Fortunately, after Jezebel reaches low health (presuming Amane is still alive), Amane regains consciousness, removing the lava lake in the middle of the field and escaping to a safer corner of the map. Jezebel will then summon Mind Amanes in an attempt to repossess Amane. The Mind Amane teams can be fought and defeated, but Jezebel always respawns them such that there are always at least 2 such teams. Defeating Jezebel is thus the only way to end the mission. Stats ''Devil Survivor'' Day 7 = |-| Bel Rush = Gallery Trivia *Jezebel is contained as leftover compendium data for Devil Survivor 2. She can be used as a demon if one is to hack the game, and despite lacking an image for her stat screen functions fully. Her Hot Flower Racial Skill works as it did in the first game. Oddly, she's referred to as 'Izabel', which while sounding similar to Jezebel is unrelated. Category:Abrahamic Mythology